


See You Again

by Jinipan



Series: Little Soldier Boys AU [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinipan/pseuds/Jinipan
Summary: A side story/continuation of Little Soldier Boys.Zhao has come to terms with Lu Ten's death.





	See You Again

After Lu Ten's death Zhao did not feel the same. The moment he heard the news, Zhao felt something inside him snap. As much as he desperately wanted to, he forced himself not to entertain any silly thoughts of his potential survival.

The first few days had been the hardest, he had felt a constant dread looming over him. His mind had constantly replayed the small bits of information he had, he analyzed it, trying to understand Lu Ten's mysterious death.

He knew he wasn't the only one who was confused or shocked by the news. The whole camp had fallen to disorder at the news of Lu Ten's death and when the soldiers turned to General Iroh for guidance they were met with unimaginable grieve. It was to be expected, General Iroh was, as his father, the most broken of them all. So much so, that he left camp shortly after issuing a hasty retreat.

It was obvious to Zhao that General Iroh's retreat sent the final devastating blow to the soldiers' moral as he quietly watched the soldier boarding the Fire Nation's large steel ships with their heads hanging low and grim looks on their faces.

\----------------

On a warship back to the Fire nation, Zhao grimly sat on his bunk. He tried not to think of Lu Ten but he only tried in vain. Lu Ten never failed to come up in his thoughts one way or another. That unnerved him. Some how he felt angry at the fact that even in death Lu Ten would show up unexpectedly and invade his conscience, his personal space. 'Stupid Prince," he muttered.

After a few more minutes Zhao put his head in his hands, he breathed deeply and finally surrendered. He let his thoughts wander to Lu Ten, trying to remember anything that could help him let go of his sorrow.

As he searched his memories of him, he recalled one sunny afternoon when Lu Ten had used his princely authority to give them a much deserved break. Zhao had scoffed at the time, displeased at Lu Ten's use of power for such petty things. "That's some Honor you carry, your Highness," he had told a sheepish looking Prince.

"Quit it Zhao," Lu Ten had somehow managed to say with a dignified tone. "We both know we need this. We've been going on missions and campaigns nonstop for months." Lu Ten then smiled brightly, "I believe even the most fearsome of warriors need a day to both mentally and physically recover."

Zhao had only raised an eyebrow as he watched Lu Ten slowly pull off his heavy armor, discarding it to the side before laying under the shade of a giant oak tree.

"Well?" Lu Ten asked as made himself comfortable on the soft grass, placing his hands behind his head and closing his eyes, "Aren't you going to join me?"

Zhao smirked at the prince. He took off his heavy chest armor and threw it towards the prince. It landed dangerously close to his head.

Lu Ten sat up, suddenly alarmed at the sound and feel of the chest armor's landing. He gave a stunned look at the offending armor with wide eyes before glaring at Zhao.

"Haha, that's very funny of you Zhao."

Zhao didn't bother to wipe the now wide smirk off his face as he sat down on the Prince's left. "You have to be on your toes, remember? Anything could happen - this is war after all."

Lu Ten's eyebrow rose slightly at the response but he then closed his eyes again. He sighed deeply and laid back down in silent defeat.

A few minutes passed in silence as Zhao stared into the distance, taking in the vast scenery. The bright green grass around them shined in the sunlight and the few trees scattered around the empty field swayed slightly from the breeze. At his side the Prince took deep steady breaths, he was in meditation like trance, spiritually opening himself to their quiet surroundings.

Something must have been on the prince's mind for Lu Ten suddenly opened his eyes and turned slightly to look at Zhao. He quietly observed Zhao's distant expression. "What are you thinking about?" Lu Ten asked as he plucked a blade of grass and held it in the air, inspecting it.

Zhao turned to the Prince with a questioning look.

Lu Ten stared at back at him for a moment before clarifying, "I mean you don't talk much Zhao, mostly you just stare at me or listen. I'm just curious - you always have this distant look in your eyes. So what is it that you think about all the time?"

Zhao raised an eyebrow at Lu Ten before he looked back at the scenery, "The only thing there is to think about of course. The war."

Lu Ten frowned at his seemingly shallow response. "Don't you think about things back home?" Lu Ten asked as he furrowed his brows in thought.

Zhao shook his head, "It's not important. It's a typical life. My parents are probably just fulfilling their duties as wealthy nobles, talking to people, making deals – nothing special."

Zhao paused before smiling slightly, " Unlike some, I don't have a kid cousin to worry about."

Lu Ten punched his side in response, but it was a light playful hit and they became silent again, listening to the soft rustling of the tree leaves.

"I hope this war is over soon," Lu Ten said.

"Missing the court ladies?" Zhao sneered.

Lu Ten frowned, he had an offended look on his face. "Of course not!" he scoffed. Zhao smirked quietly at his outburst.

"Its-"

"I know," interrupted Zhao without turning his way, "its complicated. War just isn't your thing."

Lu Ten sat up. He turned to Zhao and gave him a thoughtful look. He then smiled slightly, thankful for Zhao's brutal honesty and quiet acceptance.

After a moment, he looked at the horizon.

"But it's yours," he finally said.

It was now Zhao who turned to look at the Prince. He raised an eyebrow, silently questioning him.

"I've seen it – the way you shine in the battlefield."

Zhao laughed at that, "I feel quite honored by the thought, but I beg to differ, my Prince. The real warrior here is you."

Lu Ten frowned, "I wasn't talking about skill, although you have plenty of that too, I was referring to drive. You're a fighter Zhao. I can tell from the way you face things head on and ruthlessly."

He turned and stared into Zhao's eyes, "You may not see it, but I do. One day you'll go far. Perhaps you'll become General or Admiral Zhao."

Zhao's eyes shined for a moment with a flood of emotions. He felt a bit bashful but also immense pride. 'If you were Firelord', he thought,' I would happily fight for you. For your bravery and skill, you deserve that much and more.'

Zhao suddenly frowned at his train of thought and wondered if he should confess his inner thoughts to the prince.

He stared at Lu Ten who had laid back down on the grass.

Zhao ultimatley decided to remain silent and instead turned his look back to the horizon.

\----------------

When the memory ended, Zhao came back to reality. He raised his head and looked out the small cabin window. It was a moonless night but the sky still shined from the brightness of a billion stars.

For once in a long time, he felt a sense of blissful peace. Lu Ten was right. Zhao was a fighter. War was meant for him. "I will," Zhao said almost in a whisper. "I'll go far – I promise."

When he rose next morning Zhao was a different man. He had moved on. His grieve and memories of Lu Ten had been locked somewhere deep inside of him and forgotten.

When he was finally reassigned to a new campaign, Zhao walked forward with purpose.

Afterwards, with every new battle that came his way, he fought hard, losing himself in the moment. He never held back, he pushed forward against all odds. And as the years passed, he truly did move on in more ways than one, till finally the day came when he was invited to the palace to attended a war council as the famed Captain Zhao.

\----------------

Captain Zhao had stepped out of the meeting hall with a slight headache. He did not see why they had to spend so much time discussing frivolous plans and what not. It was clear that the Fire Nation was unstoppable. But it seemed that the high council had managed to somehow convince Fire Lord Ozai that review sessions were a must. They had wanted to verify the nation's top military priorities with its war leaders.

Zhao frowned. Although he was now rarely home because of his duties, he was not grateful for a chance to enjoy the familiar wonders of his homeland. After all he was still annoyed at then unfortunate circumstances that brought him home. With nothing better to do until the next meeting, he casually strolled through the open grounds of the palace.

As he reached the gardens, he saw a boy walking among the tall fire lilies. Even from where he stood at the garden's edge, he could clearly see the boy's spectacular beauty. His slim figure stood tall among the flowers. His skin glowed like porcelain under the bright sun, and his dark brown hair had a warm shine to it. Zhao paused as he focused on the boy's soft face. He had fine features. His eyebrows curved gracefully over glowing gold eyes.

As Zhao studied him, he couldn't help but feel there was something familiar. A memory of mischievous eyes and a warm smile flashed briefly in his mind.

Zhao frowned and stepped a few steps closer, racking his mind for an answer. His trail of thought was suddenly interrupted, by the sound of heavy hearty laughter. Both the boy and Zhao's attention shifted to garden's entrance. From the stone gateway appeared an almost unrecognizable General Iroh. Zhao quickly noted the grey haired old man was both shorter and fatter than the last time he had seen him.

Zhao leaned against a tree. With great curiosity, he watched the boy run to the old General and greet him with a warm hug. The General smiled brightly and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, leading him away.

As they walked away, disappearing from sight, Zhao finally realized who the boy was. It was Prince Zuko. He silently cursed himself for not recognizing him sooner. After all, behind the beauty Prince Zuko had inherited from his beautiful mother, Zhao realized he had some of Lu Ten's warm features.

Zhao was surprised to say the least. He had not expected to run into the Crown Prince. 'But,' he thought with a faint smile, 'it was nice to see Lu Ten again.'


End file.
